


Reborn - IT || reddie

by Kaetastrophic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Child, Deadlights, Demon, Gen, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry Bowers Lives, Lots of Reddie, M/M, No Smut, Pennywise dies, and continues to be a bully, and screaming a lot, implied bev and ben, its just kids running around, mostly reddie, oc encourages reddie, thats her sole purpose, unintentionally bill/stan but its there i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaetastrophic/pseuds/Kaetastrophic
Summary: IT died...but one more person left the sewers that day. The Losers need to adapt to living with a Richie Tozier (a gay) and a Danielle (a demon).-insert a lot of screaming--insert even more reddie-
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	Reborn - IT || reddie

**~ (quick A/N, this follows the story of the films, not the book. Also, Henry Bowers wasn't part of the plot. Lmao, I needed a bully so I decided not to make him go crazy)~** **  
**

**tw: mild homophobia, bullying and horror. nothing worse than the movies.**

**PART 1: CHAPTER 1:** Georgie's Eyes

**1**

Bill Denbrough lowered the bolt pistol with wide eyes. The last time he saw Georgie, the last time he _properly_ saw Georgie, on that rainy day, was the last time Bill would've seen him smile. And now, this clown, dare he, was impersonating his beloved brother. 

Bill didn't feel sorrow. His ragged breaths were due to the intense thoughts that buzzed in his mind- about how Not-Georgie lay, still, on the grimy floor of the sewers. He swallowed, a quick sense of doubt flashed; what if it was really Georgie?

But that thought left as quick as it had arrived. It was IT. Not Georgie. It could never have been. Georgie was dead. 

But Bill couldn't help but feel empty as he continued to stare at the small body in front of him. Did the real Georgie look like this, all those months ago, on the floor of the sewer, half-eaten by the clown? 

_Fucking stand up, you coward!_ Bill grimaced. As he mindlessly ordered the clown to transform back to his disgusting form, Georgie convulsed. Once.

And then again. 

Bill jumped back when Not-Georgie's arm shot out to a full adult length. He could hear shuffles behind him, from his friends. He could hear shortened gasps, from his friends. Bill's chest stopped heaving up and down, as he held his breath.

The rest of Not-Georgie's limbs popped out with wrenching sounds of bones cracking. Bill's fingers gripped around the bolt-pistol. 

After a series of high-pitched, otherworldly screeches exited the clown-like body, Bill raised the bolt-pistol at the blank, white forehead.

Without any words, the clown, whose body seemed frailer than it did before, slithered to a hole nearby. Bill's breaths quickened once again. 

_Was it dying?_ The same thought echoed between the seven minds of the Losers. 

Bill spotted the clown's face beginning to flake. Thin black pieces of his skin, floating, emerging from IT's skin. Bill's arm began to shake.

And with that- the clown fell into the hollow darkness below. And died.

As Bill lowered his arm, the bodies of the victims also lowered. Everyone looked up to watch the dark spots against the lit roof grow bigger as they came closer to them.

Richie said something, but it seemed like a buzz to Bill's ears. Bill closed his eyes. Georgie was gone. Truly gone. He was dead. But so was IT. 

Bill felt his knees collapse and then he felt the hands of his friends on his shoulder. Between sobs, Bill's eyes squinted open, to see the murky mud his knees were dug into.

"We're alive, we're not dead. Not thanks to you," Bill heard Richie mutter to him. The edges of Bill's mouth twitched.

"G-guys," Beverly's voice wavered. 

Bill felt the air around him cool as his friend's bodies left to see what Beverly had pointed out. He stumbled to his feet, trying to adjust his eyes to what he was trying to see.

The bright lights.

"Don't look at them," Beverly quickly tried to say.

"You're the one who turned our attention to them!" Richie exclaimed, trying to look away. But the lights looked alluring.

"Don't look at them, you'll see-" Beverly choked up on sobs, Bill wanted to go and comfort her but the lights locked his feet in place. "Don't-"

"They were brighter before..." Stan muttered.

The three lights, the lights Beverly saw before death, the swirling yellow circles, floated in front of them.

 _You'll float too,_ a voice trembled through each of the Loser's minds.

Bill raised his arms to his face as a blinding bright light illuminated the room. He slowly peeked through when the room quickly went back to its usual lighting. The three lights had merged into one orb, dimmer than the prior ones. 

"What is that?" Mike stuttered, shaking.

"Look away," Beverly pleaded, her eyes glued to the light. Was she convincing herself, or us? Bill wondered, staring at the lights.

The orb hovered for a little longer before shining brighter, much brighter than before.

Bill stumbled backwards, he heard his friends behind him. When the light subsided, he glanced behind him- to see that his friends had fallen onto the ground. 

"What the fuck?!" Eddie yelled, making a face past Bill. "What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck-"

"What the _fuck_ is that-" Richie joined in, standing to his feet, helping Eddie up.

Bill fearfully turned to the face where the orb had been- but where now was a girl. At least, Bill frowned, it looked like one. At first glance, he thought it was Beverly, with the short, choppy hair, but after more of an inspection, it wasn't.

Bill stepped forward, the bolt-pistol back in his hand. Who was she? he swallowed, looking over the child. She looked about their age. IT took the form of things they feared, who was she? Was IT not dead? Bill almost fainted.

He could hear the exclamations of his friends behind him. "W-who are you?" he managed to say. His voice felt like a stranger.

The girl, who was previously staring at the others, turned her eyes to Bill. 

He froze.

Bill dropped the bolt-pistol onto the ground. "Who-who are you," he spluttered. _It's not real,_ he repeated in his head.

She stared at him earnestly with blue eyes. The blue eyes Bill knew, by heart, to belong to Georgie, flickered with a yellow glow. "Who...are you?" she asked him, in a voice Bill wanted to seem familiar but he couldn't check it. 

"N-no, who are you?" Bill repeated, quickly squatting to pick up the bolt-pistol. "Are you IT-T?"

She stared at him. "IT? I..." she furrowed her eyebrows. "...do not understand," she looked back up to Bill, who felt like the blue eyes (that kept turning yellow temporarily) was piercing, entering his soul.

Bill shivered. "IT. T-the clown," he stared back at her before hastily raising the pistol at her. The tip of the bolt-pistol was about an inch from her forehead. 

She stared at him more. Her eyes made Bill feel small. His breaths made his muscles weak. "Clown..." her cheek raised. "...red?"

"Yes. Red balloons- are you IT?" Bill heard Mike ask her. 

She turned to him but Bill made her look at him again. "G-Georgie. Why, why do you h-have Georg-gie's eyes?" he blurted out, the bolt-pistol shaking in his hands. "W-who are you, we aren't sc-cared of you,"

She looked at Bill again, almost gently. "Georgie?" The yellow flickering had stopped, and the blue in her eyes taunted Bill. But he felt calm. Not scared. After a moment, she spoke; "Your brother,"

"How the FUCK did she know that? Huh?" Richie's voice screeched.

"How the fuck do you think IT knew our fears? I'm pretty sure I never had a therapy session with that _clown_ to tell him my fears," Eddie screeched back. "Mind reading, I'm telling you!"

"Memories," the girl whispered, which shut Eddie up. "I can see them," she looked back at Bill. "Georgie's eyes...are like yours," she rather quickly tried to touch Bill's face, to which he stepped back in fear (her eyes shone yellow), and his friends began screaming again.

"Y-yellow. Why are t-they yellow n-now?" Bill muttered. "A-and what do-do you mean they're like mine?!"

She lowered her arm, looking at the bolt-pistol that still was in front of her face. "Fear. It...fuels me. I think...that's why it glows," she slowly pushed the pistol away from her face, to which Bill weakly resisted against. "Your eyes. They're like...Georgie's,"

"W-why do you have t-them then?"

"You..." she pointed to him, then at the others, "...are the first things I have ever seen. I need to know how things look to take their form-"

"So you're IT-" Richie raised the pole he had.

"No! Didn't you hear Richie!" Eddie held him back. "The first things she's seen is us! IT has seen things before- it doesn't make sense,"

"What do you mean we're the first things you've seen? Are you IT then?" Ben spluttered, looking at her.

She looked at Ben. That made him uncomfortable. "I am not the clown. But I am not like you. What do you call yourselves?" she frowned briefly before replying to her own question. "Humans. I am not that...I am..." she wriggled her fingers in front of her. 

"You're IT. Basically," Beverly spoke, managing to fight out of her faze. 

"Like...the species?" Ben frowned.

"So she's still a child-eating clown!" Eddie exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Jesus, I need my inhaler,"

"Um, she's not a clown though," Stan pointed out. "We're going to die, aren't we? After all that-"

"We're n-not going to f-fucking d-die," Bill shut them up. He had watched his friends discuss what this new person was. He turned to the girl. "L-let's start again. Who are you?"

She tried to compose her self properly, standing up straighter. "I am like the clown but not the clown," she frowned in confusion after saying that. "But I take the form...of all of you-" she intertwined her fingers together, "-but all mixed together,"

"Is that why she's got that rainbow collection of coloured streaks in her hair?" Richie smirked. The yellow in her eyes went faint for a moment.

"I think rainbow has more colours than brown and black," Eddie rolled his eyes.

"There's an orange streak," Ben pointed out. "For Bev," 

The New-IT-girl, fiddled with her hair as they discussed it. "Who is Bev?"

Before anyone could answer that, Bill interrupted. "S-so you're a n-new IT. He d-died, and...you're a rec-c-carnation?"

"I don't remember anything from before this moment," she shrugged. "Maybe I am,"

"Jesus, okay, what do we do then?" Stan waved his hands. "Do we kill it?"

"Kill? What's that, exactly," she frowned, stepping forward. Bill scrambled further back. 

"You know, dying," Mike began.

"Don't tell her, then she's not going to want to do it," Richie sighed. He turned to her. "Dying is when you close your eyes and we use this-" he grabbed the bolt pistol from Bill's hands, "-and bam-" he pretended to shoot her in the head.

She pondered on it for a second, staring intensely into Richie's eyes. He shoved the pistol back into Bill's arms as he grew more and more uncomfortable. "People don't seem to like dying, do they?" 

No one answered.

She turned to Eddie, staring at him. Her eyes had gone back to glowing yellow. "Father. Your father...died, didn't he?"

Eddie went paler than Pennywise's face. "Y-yes," 

"And so did...Georgie?" she spun to face Bill. Bill nodded. "You didn't like that. No one did," she frowned. "And I...have to die?"

"Yes," Ben nodded. "Well, if you don't, then many other children _will,_ "

"How come?" she asked.

"Look into our heads and find out, why don't you?" Richie groaned. 

She blinked briefly before staring at Mike. After some moments of silence, she stepped back. "The clown...he liked to eat children. So...they died?"

"Yes," Stan nodded. "And now you have to die- Jesus why am I negotiating with a bloody demon," he ran his hands through his curly and wet hair. 

She fiddled with her own fingers, thinking about the whole ordeal. "Well...I don't know how children taste like. No one has died, yet, of my accord," 

"And I'd like to keep it like that, thanks," Ben muttered.

"W-what if we don't kill her," Mike began, holding his hands up to calm his friends. "Listen, she hasn't tasted blood or humans for that matter. She's not that much of a threat right now,"

"Right, but if we kill her, then she won't _ever_ be a threat," Stan clicked his fingers. "See?"

"What if I don't want to die?" she spoke up. "It seems like an icky deal," she shrugged. "Just an idea?" 

"Fucking- see guys? Now she doesn't want to die. If we had killed her earlier then we wouldn't have had this problem!" Eddie made a series of panicked hand gestures.

She bit her lips before swaying a bit. "Well, if it causes a problem, then I guess I can die,"

Bill paused. So did the rest of the group. "W-wait, so you want us to kill you?" 

She shrugged. "Well, from what I've gathered, in your memories, fear isn't a very well-liked emotion, and I can _feel_ the fear radiating off you. Dying can't be that big of a deal. And if it helps you, I suppose it can't be too bad," 

"Well then," Richie clapped, once again grabbing the bolt-pistol from Bill and loading it with a click. "Thanks for your sacrifice...New-IT," he promptly held the pistol at her forehead. She gave a small smile in response. His finger twitched above the trigger.

Her yellow and glowing eyes slowly shimmered back to its vibrant blue colour, and Richie's pupil's widened. _They did look like Georgie's,_ Richie admitted. _No. They looked like Bill's more. Bill's had that small green fleck in them. Like Eddie's eyes. Eddie also has those sort of dimples-_

"Fucking-" Richie shoved the pistol back into Bills arms, covering his face. "I can't-"

"What's wrong?" the New-IT asked, frowning. 

"Someone else can do it," Richie fumed.

"Pussies," Stan shut his eyes. "I'll fucking do it," he grabbed the pistol off Bill. "I'm not scared of you," he aimed at her.

She looked into the chamber of the pistol, then adjusted her eyes to Stan's. Bill, and the others, watched as Stan paused for a moment, his finger wrapped around the trigger, just a bit of pressure and she would be dead (hypothetically). 

Stan blinked, observing the girl in front of him. She was almost exactly his height. For a moment, he thought he was looking into a mirror, but once he shut his eyes and opened them, he was looking back at her. Her. With her curly hair (like Stan and Richie's), her (mostly) dark hair that resembled Mike and Eddie's, and her eyes- like Bill's. 

Not Georgies. Bill's.

Her eyes were like Bill's, being rich blue with depths deeper than Ben's poems, the occasional glint of green specks...Stan was in a trance. She was the embodiment of all the Losers, truly. He could see Beverly's freckles and Ben's quirky (and confused) smile. Eddie's dimples and Mike's frown. 

"Hurry up will you? I'm kind of excited," she urged, breaking him out of the trance.

Stan blinked. "Um, maybe...can you change into a...spider or something first? It might make it easier," he mumbled.

"See? I told you I wasn't weird," Richie told Eddie. "Turn into Eddie's mom or something," he told her, much to Eddie's amused dislike.

"Um, I don't..." she tried to look into Stan's memories to find what a 'spider' was, but Bill interrupted her.

"Is it-t cruel, to kill someone, who-who doesn't know what it is?" Bill tried to say. "D-do you understand what d-dying is?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded before shaking her head. "No. But it sounds fun?"

"It really is not," Eddie butted in. "Dying by the pistol is probably the least painful way to die. If you got cancer- or a stAph infection-"

"Or met Eddie's mom," Richie added. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm going to have to agree with Bill to _not_ kill the demon," 

"No!" Stan insisted. "We, we _have_ to kill it- if not, we put all of Derry at stake, all of the children at stake,"

"Then kill her," Richie shrugged. 

Stan glared at Richie. "I-I...Fine, I will," he held up the bolt pistol again. "Um," he closed his eyes first, his finger getting closer to the trigger.

 _Ignore the fact she looks like us,_ he forced the thought into his mind.

_It's not really Bill, or Mike, or Ben, or Bev,_

_It's not real. It's not real-_

Stan's eyes involuntarily (and accidentally) blinked open for a _second_ and met her eyes again, this time not blue, but yellow. Glowing. Again.

He lowered the bolt pistol and shot at the air. "Fuck,"

She flinched. "Am I dead?" 

"No," Richie sighed. "Unfortunately," 

" _DUDE!_ Why'd you not kill her?? It was so easy," Eddie shut his eyes in frustration. 

"Too late now, that was the last load," Mike shrugged, taking the empty bolt-pistol from Stan's shaking hand. 

"Take one look at her and you'll freak out too," Stan tried to explain.

"I am looking at her! And I'm not freaking out! She looks like a kid! Not some freak from our nightmares!" Eddie exclaimed back. 

"Yeah well she's got Bill's eyes and it freaks me out," Stan blurted out, quickly wishing he didn't.

"What, are Bill's eyes freaky?" Ben smirked.

"N-no," Stan frowned, his hands still shaking.

"I think they're nice," Beverly spoke, after being silent for most of the time.

Bill felt like he would blush, but in the cold sewers, he didn't. "I know h-how you f-feel Stan, they remind me of G-Georgie's,"

There was some silence until: "Fuck it if she hasn't tasted human flesh then she won't crave it. Then we're safe. I'm getting the fuck out of here," Stan stated. He began to leave.

"No, wait, Stan, what if she does? What if she accidentally does while we leave her!" Ben stopped his friend. 

"How do you then propose she doesn't? Give her hamburgers?" Stan kicked a rock. "Be my guest. Here, have a fresh Ben-flesh Sandwich, delicious," he mocked, high on fear and hysteria.

"Ben-flesh?" New-IT questioned.

"No-!" Ben went white. "It's a joke," he tried to explain. 

"Why's children-meat so special, I'm sure she'll enjoy regular meat?" Mike suggested, looking at each of his friends.

"It's worth a try," Beverly finally said. She looked kindly at her while swallowing nervously. "You have to promise not to eat human flesh, or kill anyone,"

New-IT nodded mindlessly at her. "I can do that. It can't be too hard," 

"B-brilliant," Bill nodded.

"Can we please get out of here, please? I swear this place gets more disgusting by the minute," Eddie pleaded, edging towards the exit.

"R-right," Bill looked at the New-IT. "Come with-with us," he beckoned. She looked back at him, with her shining yellow eyes.

**2**

"Leslie?" Richie splashed Eddie.

"No, that's my aunt's name," Beverly piped up.

"How about Sonia?"

" _Dude!_ That's my mother's name!" Eddie flicked water at his friend.

"How about something normal! Maybe Natasha?"

"Oh for fucks sake, we're naming a demon, it can't be that hard," Stanly exclaimed. He squeezed the water out of his shirt and put it back on. 

Beverly laughed. "You lot are useless," They had paused at the lake to clean off most of the sewer-gunk they had gotten on themselves.

"How ab-bout you try then," Bill raised his eyebrow. He was watching the New-IT poke the water.

"Alright," Beverly thought for a moment. "How about...Danielle?"

"I think it's superb," Ben eagerly supported.

"Not-t horrible," Bill nodded.

"Alright then," Stan sighed. He turned over to her. "Your name is now Danielle. It is over yet?" 

"Danielle?" the New-IT, now called Danielle, repeated her new name. She smiled, seeming pleased.

"Now we can refer to you by something _normal_ ," Stan said, still slightly agitated by the whole ordeal of 'taking Danielle to eat something'. He sat on the side. "Come on you lot, I'm hungry,"

"I think that tends to happen when you almost die," Beverly shrugged, putting her clean(er) necklace back around her neck.

"Man, I missed this daylight. I am never going back into those sewers again," Richie sighed, standing in the bleak sun. 

"Where do we go to eat?" Ben asked, "I dunno what's open,"

"We've been missing for way too long, maybe we should just go home?" Mike suggested.

"I'm hungry. My parents can wait a few more minutes," Stan shook his head. 

"Alright, fine," 

"Let's just go to that place on the corner near the arcade," Richie said. 

"Yeah, come on. I'm also tired," 

**3**

The eight kids squeezed themselves into the booth, four on each side. 

"Okay, we'll get six- no, seven hamburgers, one vegeburger and eight glasses of lemonade," Richie ordered from the older waitress. ("I think she goes to our school," Richie whispered to Eddie later).

"Right," the waitress said, popping her gum between her teeth before walking off.

"Almost forgot your gross vegeburgers," Richie laughed at Eddie. 

"My mom doesn't trust these sorta places with their meat," Eddie explained, being cut off by one of Richie's 'snoring' gags. 

Beverly turned to Danielle, who was fiddling with the salt shaker. "So, Danielle," she paused awkwardly. "The only experience we've had of your kind was...well not very inviting. Pennywise...he liked to scare us. And eat us. So you have to understand our distaste for your presence,"

She looked up at her, then at the others. "I can feel your fear, so you need not worry. I think,"

"You think? What the fuck does that mean," Stanly began but was cut off.

"Language, mister," the waitress rolled her eyes, placing the glasses of lemonade onto the table.

They grabbed their drinks and began slurping it up thirstily. "Fuck that's good," Eddie gasped, after finishing his glass.

Everyone had finished except Danielle, who hadn't touched her glass. "What is this?" she peered past the rim of the glass.

"It's- It's lemonade," Bill explained. "Made f-from lemons,"

"You drink it," Ben added. "Like this," he mimicked what they all had just done a few seconds ago.

Danielle eyed the glass as she put her fingers around it. "Alright," she lifted the cup and put it to her lips. With one movement of her wrist, some of the thick yellow liquid touched her mouth.

Everyone held their breath as they watch her swallow one mouthful. "So? What'd you think?" Ben asked.

She put down the glass. "It's sweet...I think,"

"Oh yeah," Richie grinned.

Danielle grabbed the glass again and began to drink some more. "It's nice,"

"A-alright guys, I need the rest-t-room," Bill said, getting up. He got up, exiting the cubicle and entered the bathroom nearby. 

Bill didn't quite need the bathroom- he needed the silence. In the bathroom, he took several breaths, staring at the empty white sink that he leaned on. He tried to close his eyes, but when he did all he saw was Georgie's still body. All he could feel was the rising chills all around his skin. 

Snapping his eyes open, to the harsh white light that lit the grey room, he found himself looking into the mirror. Into his own eyes. Leaning in a little closer, he could see how similar they looked to Danielle's, to Georgie's. 

After looking for a bit, Bill saw the faint difference between his eyes and his brothers. He thought about how the only thing he could see left of his brother was going to be whenever he looked into the mirror- or into Danielle's eyes. 

Or when he passed his brothers room at home. The bright and childlike room, that had memories making Bill smile in that grubby bathroom. Yet, memories of Georgie's death followed. His brief smile faded into a flat, emotionless face. 

Bill blinked. His reflection did too. He half expected it to turn into a clown. _IT's dead. You don't have to worry. You have to worry about this demon-child now._

And with that, Bill left the bathroom. 

**4**

"Hamburgers are here," the glum waitress announced, arriving at the table with eight plates. She placed the tray in the middle of the table.

"Thanks," Richie mumbled. The lot of them grabbed their hamburgers. "And there's Eddie's gross vegetarian burger," Richie pushed it into Eddie's hands.

The last burger on the tray was Danielle's, who hadn't yet taken it. "Here," Bill passed it to her. "You bite into it,"

Danielle looked about the others, who were munching on their burgers. "Okay..." she grabbed the burger and took a bite from the burger. Everyone watched. "Ack-" she coughed.

"Are you alright?" Beverly frowned. Everyone was tense. 

"Yes," Danielle lifted the top bun and eyed the contents (with her still-glowing eyes).

"What's she doing?" Mike whispered.

"Choosing her prey?" Richie muttered back with amusement. Danielle proceeded to pick at bits of certain parts of the food in the hamburger, tasting each bit. Judging by the facial expressions, the others could tell that she didn't like the vegetables, including the tomato and onions.

"Man that's the b-best p-p-part," Bill frowned.

After she finished extracting the contents she didn't like, she placed the top bun back on. She proceeded to then take another bite out, this time with a satisfied look. "It's brilliant," she smiled with a full mouth.

 _Relief._ Her eyes dimmed a bit. But not for long:

"Oh fuck, don't look, Bowers is going to come in," Stan began, but everyone glanced at the door. They could see Bowers and some of his friends loitering outside. 

"If he comes in and sees Danielle-"

"He won't,"

"He will,"

"He can't see her like this!" Eddie pointed out, gesturing to her eye situation.

"W-well, then, how does it stop?" Bill asked her.

"You're scared. Fear fuels me," she shrugged, taking another bite of the burger.

"Uh, stop being scared guys!" Mike said, eying the door.

"Wow Mike, I didn't think it'd be that easy-" Beverly said, freaking out.

"Just shhh!" Richie shut everyone up, just as Bowers entered. The Loser sat there silently, hoping maybe Bowers wouldn't see them-

"Look at these guys. Did you just come from your stupid hidey-hole? Is that why you smell so bad?" Henry Bowers smirked, walking over to the table. 

"B-Beat it, B-Bowers," Bill frowned, folding his hamburger wrapper.

"Oooh, what are you going to do? S-s-s-stutter at me? Look, I'm trembling!" Henry laughed. His friends joined him.

"Who's this bitch?" One of his friends laughed, pointing at Danielle, who was watching the event interestedly. Her eyes had a faint glow to it, but the Losers were holding their breath. 

"No one," Richie coughed.

"No one?" Henry leaned over the table to look at her closer. "Went wild with the hair dye? Is that why your hair looks like a rainbow vomited on it?"

Danielle looked at him with wide eyes. "I like your hair too," she stated with confusion.

"Where are you from? I've never seen you at school before," Henry's friend frowned.

"She's my second cousin!" Beverly blurted out. "She's staying to visit for a while," she tried to explain.

"Maybe she'll be as much of a slut as you are," Henry smirked. They watched as Bowers glanced at the front desk, where the manager raised an eyebrow at him. Henry recomposed himself and glared at the Losers. "I'll be seeing you around later," and then he left with his friends (and a bag of burgers)

"Oh god," Ben let out a breath of relief.

"Who was that?" Danielle asked.

"Henry Bowers. A psycho-bully," Mike explained, pursing his lips. "He sucks,"

Danielle's eyes increased in brightness, but not quite reaching the same yellow glow as before. "You are afraid of him?"

"Everyone is," Ben sighed. Danielle watched as he folded his hamburger wrapper. She tried to do the same.

"Oh man, I need to take my pills," Eddie suddenly said, looking at his dead watch (and then at the clock on the wall). "Oh man, I need to restock my pills," he bit his lips, checking his fanny pack. 

"We should really get home," Mike agreed. "I'm not going to be surprised if we all get grounded," he chucked some coins onto the tray. Everyone pooled in their money and got up to leave.

**5**

"Check again!" Eddie repeated.

"I am!" Richie insisted, peering out onto the road. "Bowers isn't here," 

"I fucking hope so,"

The Losers (and Danielle) headed out onto the road to go back to their respective homes. Bill wished it could've been a silent walk, but it quickly became the opposite of that. 

"There you are, you fuckers," Bowers' recognizable voice erupted from behind a tree. Bill watched as Bowers pushed Richie into Eddie, causing both of them to fall over. "Look at these two. Oh, don't get up, you lot of fairies," 

"Leave us be," Beverly groaned.

Bill nervously looked over at Danielle, specifically her eyes. Only a faint glow was seen. 

"Oh look, it speaks," Henry's friends laughed, sneering at Beverly.

"Leave her alone," Ben stepped closer to her.

"Yeah man, we're really not in the mood-" but Mike was pushed off the road, dropping his bike.

"In the mood to be slaughtered? Like your dumb sheep?" Henry kicked Mike again as he was sprawled out on the ground.

"Stop it," Richie growled, kicking Henry in the shins. He immediately regretted it.

"What the fuck, Tozier," Henry turned around menacingly. He raised his fist and Richie scrambled back to his friends. "That's right, run, cowards,"

"We aren't cowards," Stan said, trying to seem brave. 

"Sure," Henry smirked, flicking his finger, activating the blade on the pocket knife he had. The pocket knife Ben knew all too well. 

When Henry charged at Stan, everyone screamed and ran. 

Bill tried, but as Henry ran after his friends, the other two bullies grabbed his and Danielle's arms. "L-let go!" 

"L-l-l-l-l-l-let go! You hear that?" the bully laughed, squeezing on Bill's arm a little too tight.

"I thought it was a little b-b-b-b-bee's buzz," the other teased in response. 

Bill glanced over at Danielle, who looked like she was thinking deeply about something. "Danielle," Bill muttered, getting her attention. He kicked his foot back into the bigger boy's shin, causing him to howl. 

Bill wriggled free of his grasp and watched Danielle do the same. She stumbled over to him.   
"C-come," in a matter of a few shaky seconds, Bill grabbed Danielle's hand and ran down off the road after his friends and Henry.

Bill could hear the rustle of the leafy floor as they ran through the forest, and he could hear the shouts of the bullies behind them. He looked over at Danielle, whose eyes weren't glowing too bright. 

But for a moment, they become slighter brighter, but then faded. Bill slowed down. "Hold on," He stepped a bit back, Danielle following him. Her eyes shone a bit brighter again. He led her more to the right. Her eyes went brighter. 

"Hey!" The bullies had caught up.

"T-this way," Bill ran to the right, weaving themselves between the trees. He kept glancing at Danielle, making sure her eyes got brighter, until-

"Stop it, you'll hurt him!" Beverly's voice was high in fear.

Bill and Danielle broke through some bushes and found themselves face to face with Henry with a knife on Stan's neck. 

Henry paused, to look up at the two new arrivals, with a cruel grin. The grin faltered when he saw Danielle's glowing eyes. "What the fuck is up with your eyes?"

Bill turned to her, panting from the running. Her eyes were bright yellow. She stared at Henry. _Don't do something stupid,_ Bill begged internally, unable to say something out loud.

"I was speaking to you," Henry shoved Stan onto the ground and pointed the knife at her.

Danielle raised her eyebrows, not flinching. "I-I'm not sure what's wrong with my eyes, I can't see them, you see,"

"Oh how I wish I could punch you, but you're a pretty girl, and I don't hit pretty girls," Henry titled his head in a creepy sense, stepping closer.

"Too bad you're not a pretty boy," Richie managed to spit out, punching Henry in the back of the head. 

Henry fell to the floor in a fury, dropping his knife. "What the fuck Tozier, you'll pay for that!" he fumbled for his knife before pointing it at Richie, who was clutching his fist in pain.

As Henry tried to stand up, everyone saw fear crawl into his face. His arm, holding the knife, began to shake. "What...what the fuck," he whispered, quickly dropping his knife and scrambling backwards as if he was avoiding something.

The Losers jumped when Henry's friends appeared, initially with a face of glee (of finding them) but soon, that face turned to fear as the two of them jumped back, looking at this _invisible_ thing in shock.

Like Henry, the two of them gaped, trying to say something before running off screaming. Henry picked up his knife, and edged off, keeping his eye on the _invisible thing_. "I'll-I'll- you'll see- this isn't the end-" he waved his knife weakly at Danielle and the others before sprinting off.

Silence fell, with only the gasps and pants from the Losers. 

"What the fuck happened," Eddie finally said, looking at everyone.

Bill looked over at Danielle. Her eyes were calm, with only a thin glow surrounding them. "Y-yeah, what-t happened?"

Danielle seemed to be in some shock. "Uh-he ran away?"

"Why- what did he see?" Ben stuttered, helping Stan get to his feet. 

"That we couldn't?" Stan coughed, a bit of blood dribbling down his chin.

"Um," Danielle pointed to the empty space of air that Henry and his friends seemed to be scared off just before. "There...there was a big spider there...but it's gone now,"

"There was no fucking spider," Richie laughed nervously. "I think I would've seen a big fucking spider,"

"IT," Beverly finally said. "She's...she's like IT. She scared him off. It wasn't real,"

"Like when your dad couldn't see the blood. We couldn't see the spider," Mike concluded. "That's fascinating,"

"Fascinating? I almost _died_. _AGAIN,"_ Stan exclaimed. "I'm so fucking tired. I don't care if I'm grounded. I'm going to sleep for the whole time-"

"Stan, your head is bleeding again," Ben tried helplessly, as Stan pushed his arm off him.

"I'm going to bed," Stan sighed. "I'll..." he looked at his friends. And then at Danielle. "I'll see you guys later. Unless my dad kills me," he weakly waved and walked off back to the main road.

"Jesus," Richie sighed, flexing his fingers.

"That was a good punch," Eddie stated, smiling a bit before looking tired again. "Stan's right. I'm exhausted, and disgusting. I'm going to have a shower then prepare my funeral because my mom's going to kill me twice," 

Bill pursed his lips and watched his friends walk back to the road. He turned to Danielle. "C-come on,"

**6**

Only Bill, Ben and Mike were left with Danielle. 

"Where do we leave her?" Ben finally said, wheeling his bike along with the others.

"There's no way she's staying with any of us. I don't want to explain to my grandfather why I'm bringing home a demon-child," Mike sighed.

"Maybe she c-can stay in the cl-club house? That's p-pretty hidd-den," Bill suggested.

"That's a good idea. She can stay there, for now, since it's probably the safest," Ben nodded. They stopped walking. "Right, this is me," he sighed. "I'll catch you guys later," he looked at Danielle. "You too," 

Bill watched as Ben walked up the drive-in of his house, trying to sneak in. 

"Let's go, before Mrs or Mr Hascom sees us," Mike chuckled. They walked in silence for a bit, with Danielle trailing beside Bill, content. Upon arriving at a T in the road, they stopped. "Right, this is my way off," Mike stepped off the concrete road onto the gravel one. "Bill, you're alright with taking Danielle to the clubhouse?"

"Yes," Bill nodded. They said their farewells and once again, Bill and Danielle walked silently down the road towards the secret location of the clubhouse.

After some silence, Danielle finally spoke. "What is the clubhouse?"

"H-haven't you looked int-to my memory yet?" Bill said, looking calmly over at her. 

She gave a small smile. "Yes," she pondered for a bit. "Is it comfortable?"

"It should b-be. For you," Bill nodded. "You h-have to stay there, you und-derstand? You cannot l-leave. Not until one of us c-comes in the morning,"

"Until someone comes?"

"Yes," 

Silence followed once again. Bill sighed and looked over again. He realised her eyes weren't glowing anymore. Wasn't he scared? 

_No,_ he decided. _He wasn't._ At least, that's what her eyes said. 

And they arrived at the clubhouse. Bill balanced his bike on a tree and opened the trap-door. "H-here," 

Bill didn't know quite what to say. Just a few hours ago he had been fighting to the death with a clown and now he was showing someone of the same species their new home. "I g-guess this is it. We hang out h-here quite oft-ten, so it's homely," He grabbed some dusty pillows and put it into the hammock. 

Danielle looked around, amused. "It does look nice. Thank you," she faced him. "And thank you for not...killing me. I guess," 

Bill smirked. "Yeah. I guess," he headed to the ladder. "I'll see you l-later then," he gave a small smile before climbing up and closing the door. 

On the ride home, he could imagine the bolt-pistol still in his hands, but when he opened his eyes, it was just the handlebars of Silver that inhabited his fist. 

Once home, his parent's yelling and shouting was a blur, for all Bill could remember was the clown, the sewers and Georgie. And once he broke down, there, on the kitchen floor, in the middle of his mothers hysteric crying and scolding, his parents stopped talking.

And hugged their child, because at least this time, Bill came back. Georgie didn't. 

**6148 words**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry idk what im doing honestly. danielle was created to cope with the trauma reddie caused. if you want to know more about here (and see some spoilers about the story idk) read her toyhouse profile here: https://toyhou.se/7390580.danielle


End file.
